ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr.Ωmega Gohan
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Gohan23 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! I know what yor thinking but i didn't do it. i don't know who did i checked the user rights and it doesn't say but everything should be ok now. Try going to chat Supremegogeta 00:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat. I left the chat because of internet connection. 18:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep. ' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ' 00:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but make goku's morning 1st. K?' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ' 00:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) U can put videl in because this takes place just after Kid Buu got defeated NO PAN THOUGH ' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ' 00:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Done Already taken care of i blocked. Thanks for your concern. =] Supremegogeta 01:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know you liked the "Trolls Return!" well you want to write a second one with me for fun? Done. Ur turn :P'' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! '' 19:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) chat hey i got banned on the chat can you unban me plz ' TheUltraKamehameha is the true Vegeta! ' 23:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. September 1 HERE IT IS! BUM BUM BUM BUMMMMMM! ' 'A Saiyan's pride is not fake, but it isn't real either. It's the power that fuels the Saiyan's lust to fight. 22:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Whats to be happy about? My life is a bust. 6/10 people in america do drugs or smoke or drink. 9/10 Americans cuss. No one particarly favors me over another person. I have no privacy. None of my real life friends care about me. Everyone makes fun of me at school. Im a nerd. Geek. Dork. Im all 3. I suck at sports. My mom and dad always yell at me. My siblings all live far away. So, tell me why I should be happy? ' TheUltraKamehameha is the true Vegeta! ' 01:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sigh. You just dont get it. I cant be happy. ' TheUltraKamehameha is the true Vegeta! ' 01:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) go to chat Not much. 14:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, (I am bored too) I am #15 in achievement points and TLSN won his battle in the tourney. And I am the 1st person to get the caffenated badge. '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 01:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What is an OC? BTW I like it '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 01:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Well check out The Legendary Super Namek and Piccolo III. '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 01:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) WHY. THANK. YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 02:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLkkU5gPMqw&feature=channel_video_title '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 02:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, my homeboy '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 02:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Why (if you reply to this, you will have 200 edits) BTW I cant get on chat '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 02:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) lolz '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 02:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It still wont work Look Gohan, I am SO sorry I wasnt checking my messages at all! I was busy on chat! ;( Please forgive me, I shouldve totally acted faster! But at least that creep is banned for good! Im sorry if he made you feel very uncomfortable! 15:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool then! What time is it for you if I may ask? Its like Noon exactly where I am! ;D There are some real early birds here! 16:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I went to bed VERY late, so I woke up like, an hour ago! xD But, I had a nightmare last night ! D; 16:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got out at midnight too! Except I never had dinner, so when my mom came home, she fed all of us! I went to bed at 1:30! 16:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thats right Gohan! xD But, it wasnt a very restful hours of sleep. >.> 16:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Same old same old YOU? NEW SIG '' The Namek crew!!! '' 02:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I am too! I made a friends list on my ujserpage '' The Namek crew!!! '' 02:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! TUK Got Me On Here '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 14:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I kno him in real life '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 14:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) friends since we were little kids '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 15:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) he says hi considering he is right next 2 me lol '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 15:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) yea he is at my plase lol '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 15:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) yes i do i like all of the DB series '' SuperPorunga!!! '' 20:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Tell me what you need? gohan your lucky everyone talks on your page ;(TrunksI 19:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) darn i got to catch up to you gohan :| , congrats my friendTrunksI 19:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) i ment catch up to you on the editsTrunksI 19:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) cool chat box quote gohan and tellme what your new name its please *crys* ;( look at this pic wow thats new coming from trunks eather that or i missed something O_O >